1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building toy blocks and more particularly, to a building toy block set formed of toy blocks and connection blocks for building up any of a variety of combinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many different intelligent combination toys have been created and have appeared on the market. These intelligent combination toys are greatly appreciated by people for the advantage of helping children to develop creative giftedness and thinking skills. Among intelligent combination toys, building toy block sets are mostly appreciated by parents.
A regular building toy block has protruding ribs and recessed holes. By means of press-fitting one protruding rib of one toy block into one recessed hole of another toy block, multiple toy blocks can be connected together in horizontal or vertical direction to build up a three-dimensional structure. However, because these toy blocks can simply be connected together in a horizontal or vertical direction, the configuration of the constructed combination is limited, affecting user interest.